Running Out of Time
by jes88
Summary: Lindsay is nine months pregnant and is about to give birth at any time but Danny is no where to be found.


**Title- Running out of Time**

**Author- Jessie**

**Rating- K+ ( for some curse words)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own these characters.**

**Pairing- Danny/Lindsay**

****

Lindsay Messer, now nine months pregnant, walked as fast as she could to Mac's office. Opening the door she found Stella in a heated argument with Mac. The look on Mac's face cased Stella to stop and turn around to face Lindsay.

"**Something wrong, Lindsay? You're suppose to be at home."**

"**Danny didn't come home last night. I've tried calling his cell but he's not answering."**

"**Settle down Lindsay. Danny didn't say anything about working a double." Mac helped Lindsay sit down on the couch.**

"**I'm going to ask around, see if anybody knows anything." Stella told Mac and Lindsay before she left.**

**Lindsay sighed, rubbing her belly.**

"**You ok, Lindsay?" Mac asked.**

**She nodded. "I'm fine, maybe a little nervous. The baby must be sensing that." she smiled.**

"**We'll find him, Lindsay."**

**Lindsay nodded.**

_Danny woke up with a bad headache, when he tried to move his hand he realized they were bound. He heard talking but didn't know who it was. Danny rolled over and spotted Adam motionless._

_"Adam?" he whispered, not wanting to draw attention._

_"Danny?"_

_"What's the last thing you remember?"_

_"Blown tire. You?"_

_"Got jumped from behind. Do you know any of these guys?"_

_"No. You?"_

_"Maybe, I don't know. I have a lot of enemies."_

_One of the guys saw that they were talking and went over and knocked them unconscious again._

**  
Stella burst through Mac's office doors. "Ok, last time anyone saw Danny he left with Adam last night. Adam hasn't been seen either. He didn't clock in today. Now, I did find out that an officer reported Adams's truck abandon about four blocks from here with a blown tire." Stella sighed " I think they were kidnapped."**

"**Ok, have Hawkes process Adam's truck. You and Flack go talk to anybody who may have seen something."**

**Stella nodded and looked over at Lindsay who had her eyes closed tightly.**

"**Lindsay? You ok?"**

"**I'm ok." Lindsay sighed. "But we're running out of time. I just had a contraction."**

"**Are you ok?" Stella asked quickly.**

"**I'm ok but I don't want to have this baby without Danny."**

"**We'll find him Lindsay."**

_  
When Danny woke up the next time two men were standing over him._

_"What do you want?"_

_"You. You are our key to getting into where we want."_

_"And where is that?"_

_"Shut up. We'll tell you what we want you to know. Now get up."_

_The men jerked Danny and Adam to their feet._

**  
Lindsay and Mac were looking through case files when Lindsay had her next contraction.**

"**Lindsay, are you sure we shouldn't get you to a hospital?"**

**Lindsay shook her head. " Not yet. My contractions are not under ten minutes apart, but we are running out of time."**

**Mac nodded just as Stella walked in.**

"**Ok, someone reported Danny and Adam being thrown into a black or navy blue SUV around two-thirty this morning heading south on 4th**** Ave."**

"**Ok, Stella get everybody headed that way. Look for empty lots or buildings."**

"**Oh, no."**

"**What?" Stella and Mac said in union.**

"**My water just broke."**

"**Oh, ok Mac go find Danny. I'll take Lindsay to the hospital."**

**Mac nodded and headed out.**

"**Alright Lindsay, let's get you to the hospital."**

"**Stella, I don't want to have this baby without Danny."**

"**I know. Now let's hope that baby knows that."**

**Mac, Hawkes, and Flack drove down 4th Ave.**

"**Wait, I know this building." Flack said, stopping the car.**

"**What do you know about it?" Mac asked.**

"**A gang that trafficked guns. We arrested more than half of the guys including the leader."**

"**Mac, those guns are in our vault. They would need Danny or Adam for entrance. " Hawkes stated.**

"**They can't get they guys back so they want their guns." Mac said.**

**Flack and Hawkes nodded. Mac opened the door and motioned for the other officers to follow him. They quietly entered the building, guns drawn. Mac spotted two men with guns in their hands.**

"**NYPD! Drop the gun and put your hands up!" Flack yelled.**

**The men stopped talking then sharply turned and began firing at the officers. Mac and the other officers fired back, killing the men.**

"**Danny?! Adam?!" Mac yelled.**

"**Mac!" Danny yelled back.**

**Mac followed his voice and found Danny and Adam in an empty room.**

"**Mac, Adam's out. I think they drugged him."**

"**Ok, Danny we need to get you to the hospital."**

"**Mac, I'm fine."**

"**What? No, it's Lindsay. She's in labor."**

"**Shit!"**

**Mac untied Danny's hands and both of them headed towards the car. Through the police lights and sirens Mac and Danny made it to the hospital in half the time. Danny raced in to the front desk.**

"**Hi, Danny Messer. I'm looking for my wife, Lindsay Messer. She's in labor."**

"**She was admitted an hour ago. Room 314 on the 4****th floor."**

"**Thank you."**

**Danny raced to the stairs, finding it faster. Making it to the fourth floor he began to find room 314.**

"**Danny!" Stella yelled.**

**Danny looked at Stella and ran to her.**

"**Where is she?"**

**Stella took him to his wife. Lindsay's eyes lit up at the sight of her husband.**

"**Danny." Lindsay sighed and smiled.**

"**Hey baby," he leaned in to kiss her. " How are you holding up?" he asked.**

"**Just peachy." she smiled, then grimace as another contraction came then subsided.**

"**What happened to you?"**

"**I'll tell you later, I promise. Just breathe."**

**  
As Lindsay's labor progressed Danny was beginning to worry that Lindsay was tiring out . What was worse was the knowledge that the final stage, pushing the baby out, would take all of her energy reserves and more. He wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and gave her a spoonful of ice chips.**

"**You know, I've always known you are a superb CSI, but you make one hellava woman in labor." he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.**

"**Enjoy this time, Danny." she hissed as the next contraction began. " because either you are having the second one or we adopt." she vowed.**

"**You don't mean that." he whispered in her ear, stroking her arm and her stomach to help her relax.**

"**I know." she whispered back in defeat. "but it's sure fun to dream."**

**Her grin turned into a grimace and she started puffing out breaths again.**

"**This really isn't fun anymore." Lindsay panted heavily.**

"**You'll be fine. You're health and strong and you've taken good care of you and your baby." the doctor said.**

"**I can't do this, Danny." Lindsay whispered.**

**There were actual tears in her eyes. Danny clenched her hand tightly.**

"**Yes, you can. You are doing this. Don't you see? God, Lindsay, you're having our baby. Do you know how amazing that is?"**

"**I don't want it to be amazing. I just want to sleep."**

"**I know you're tired, baby, but think about holding our little one in your arms."**

**Lindsay nodded weakly and turned her face into Danny's chest.**

"**Alright, Lindsay. You can start pushing now." that doctor ordered.**

**Lindsay took a deep breath and began pushing.**

**  
Half an hour later Gregory Daniel Messer was born. After the nurse took care of him she handed Greg to Danny.**

"**He's… he's awfully small."**

"**He didn't feel that small coming out."**

**Danny winced at her comment, until he saw her smile. Danny handed Greg to Lindsay.**

"**He's beautiful Danny."**

"**Yeah, looks just like his mother."**

"**I'm glad you made it here in time."**

"**Me too. I love you, Lindsay."**

"**I love you, too." Danny kissed his wife who was now the mother of his son.**


End file.
